Im Umkreis von 25 Kilometern
by HeartBeatsforMusic
Summary: Castielle ist die beste Freundin von Fred und George. Doch Pansy Parkinson verbreitet in Hogwarts ein böses Gerücht über die drei... Mal sehen was noch alles passiert Rated M for later chapters
1. In der Großen Halle

**A/N So this my first fanfiction and yeah so enjoy and review please :)  
** **Alsooo das hier ist meine erste Fanfiction :D Habt spaß beim Lesen und joah das Update kommt bald :D**

_**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER NOR THE CHARACTERS JK ROWLING DOES AND SHE IS AWESOME**_

* * *

**»**I**m Umkreis von 25Kilometern«**

Ich kam gerade in die Große Halle zum Frühstück, als eine der schönsten Stimmen die ich je gehört hatte vom Gryffindortisch zu

„Hey Cat, tolle Neuigkeiten, komm schnell her!", rief er mir zu.

„Was gibt es denn bei meinen Lieblingszwillingen?" rief ich zurück. Die empörten Blicke der anderen Schüler, die ich im Nacken spürte, störten mich nicht, während ich um den Hufflepuff-tisch herum zu den Zwillingen ging.

Doch es war für mich jetzt endgültig klar.

Pansy Parkinson hatte das Märchen nicht nur den Slytherins erzählt, sondern auch allen anderen. Die angeblich bestehende Dreiecks-Beziehung zwischen George, Fred und mir. Es war lächerlich.

Die Griffindors glaubten dem Gerücht natürlich nicht, die Slytherins, Hufflepuffs und wahrscheinlich auch die Ravenclaws, taten es. Doch ich ließ mir nichts anmerken und ging einfach weiter in die Richtung des Tisches.

George warf mir einen glühenden Blick zu, ich spürte wie ich rot wurde und sah schnell zu Ginny und Neville. Wir verstanden uns super, auch wenn Ginny nicht begreifen konnte, dass mir _so_ viel an den Zwillingen lag.

„Hey Ginny, Hi Neville!" begrüßte ich die beiden. „Wo sind denn Harry, Ron und Hermine?"

„Sie sind in der Bibliothek und suchen ein paar neue...öhhm..." sagte Neville. „Flüche für die DA." beendete Justin Finch-Fletchley flüsternd Neville's Satz.

„Du musst unbedingt auch zur DA kommen!" mischte sich Dean plötzlich ein.

Ich wusste von der verbotenen Organisation die sie 'Dumbledores Armee' nannten, hatte aber keine Ahnung was sie wann, wo und wieso taten. Aber ich war mir sicher, dass ich später im Gemeinschaftsraum eine Einführung von allen Griffindors bekommen würde.

„Ja, klar. George? Nehmt ihr mich zum nächsten Treffen mit?"

„Natürlich!" antworteten die Zwillinge wie aus einem Mund.

Dean lachte laut. Dann folgte ein abrupter Themenwechsel, da Umbrigde Dean mit ihrem Krötengesicht fixierte, weil er ihren Ansichten nach viel zu laut lachte, als Fred und George mal wieder gleichzeitig sprachen.

George drückte mir ein Käse-Sandwich in die Hand und steckte noch fünf weitere ein, was auch Fred tat, dann standen die beiden grinsend auf.

Nachdem Seamus Finnigen, der neben Neville saß, Entwarnung gab, verabschiedeten wir drei uns und machten uns auf den Weg zum Unterricht.

„Wir werden Hogwarts noch vor Ende des Schuljahres verlassen, Castielle." erklärte Fred während wir die Große Halle entlang gingen. „Um endlich unseren eigenen Laden aufzumachen!"

„Oh...Jungs ich werde euch so vermissen." Mir standen Tränen in den Augen als ich die Zwillinge ansah.

„Also, das..."begann George mit vollem Mund, doch als er meine tränennassen Augen sah nahm er mich fest in den Arm und ich vergrub mein Gesicht an seiner Brust.

„Das soll alles während den Prüfungen statt finden, damit auch jeder den spektakulären Abgang mit bekommt..." sprach Fred weiter. Er wusste, das ich gerne in George's Armen war und zerstörte den Augenblick nicht, so standen wir dort. Ich, schluchzend in George's Armen mitten in der Eingangshalle, Fred stand daneben und tat sehr interessiert an der großen Statue, während er weiter sprach. „...Das sollte sich nämlich wirklich niemand entgehen lassen." Dafür mochte ich Fred sehr. Er wusste immer wie er sich verhalten sollte. Er war mir gegenüber immer sehr taktvoll. Fred wusste nichts von meinen Gefühlen für George, auch George selbst wusste nichts.  
„Ihr müsst mir versprechen das ihr mir schreibt, so oft es geht." sagte ich und sah zu George auf.

„Klar doch Cat." Auch seine Augen schimmerten, aber er hatte sich im Griff. Dann zwinkerte er mir zu und eine Träne lief aus seinem nussbraunen Auge.

Ich strich vorsichtig über seine Wange und strich sie weg.

Wir verharrten noch eine Minute so, dann ließ ich ihn los.

Aus irgendeinem Grund sah ich George an, dass er gerne länger so stehen geblieben wäre.


	2. Duett zwischen Peeves und Nick

Wir kamen zu spät. Als wir leise das Klassenzimmer von Verwandlung betraten, war Professor McGonagall schon damit beschäftigt die Bücher auszuteilen.

Vielmehr, ließ sie die Bücher zu den Plätzen schweben.

„Ah! Mr. Weasley, Mrs Wingfield und Mr. Weasley!"

Sie konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken als sie sah das George's Arm immer noch um meine Hüfte geschlungen war.

„George, lass Castielle los." zischte Fred ihm zu und stieß ihm den Ellenbogen in die Rippen, als er bemerkte das alle uns anstarrten.

„Oh, ja, klar...sorry Cats."

Alle kicherten und George lief feuerrot an, als wir uns auf unsere Stammplätze niederließen.

Für meinen Geschmack hatten die Hufflepuffs ein wenig zu viel Spaß.

Als wir saßen rutschte Fred, warum auch immer, ein Stück weiter als sonst von mir und George weg und schaute dann stumm nach vorne.

Professor McGonagall führte gerade vor wie man einen Flubberwurm in eine Taschenuhr verwandelte, und George lehnte sich noch ein Stück näher zu mir herüber.

Den Rest der Stunde sprachen wir nicht viel.

Wir lachten.

Es war einfach zu komisch als Fred's sowieso viel zu wabbelige und schleimige Taschenuhr auch noch begann ein Salatblatt anzuknabbern was George ihr hinhielt.

Meine Uhr war 'nahezu perfekt' wie George sagte, bis wir merkten das sie zur vollen Stunde nicht schlug, sondern ein schmatzendes Geräusch von sich gab und an den Nähten Flubber-Schleim austrat.

Danach hatten wir Zauberkunst.

Im Unterricht wurde für die Prüfungen wiederholt.

Professor Flitwick stellte uns deshalb Fragen über verschiedene Zauber und zu einigen Regeln der Levitation, und bat uns die Aquamenti-Formel anzuwenden.

Die Slytherins konnten nicht aufhören uns anzustarren.

„Merlin's Bart, was haben die denn ?" flüsterte ich in George's Ohr.

Er legte seine Lippen leicht an mein Ohr und hauchte „Die sind neidisch weil du so eine verdammt gute Hexe bist." dann flüsterte er so leise das es kaum zu hören war „Kicher, dann denken sie ich hab was anzügliches gesagt."

Ich kicherte und wurde leicht rot. George fing an laut loszuprusten.

„Miss Wingfield! Mr. Weasley! Bitte seien Sie still!" rief Professor McGonagall zu uns.

Die Slytherins und die Gryffindors starrten uns fassungslos an.

Hauptsächlich weil sie _glaubten_ zu wissen warum wir lachten.

Der Rest der Stunde schleppte sich quälend langsam dahin, da ich den Blicken nicht mehr standhalten sah nur noch George an... oder das Buch vor mir.

Beim Mittagessen in der Großen Halle saßen George und ich aneinander gekuschelt ganz hinten am Griffindortisch, wobei Lavender das so sah, ich wollte nur nicht so nah am Fast-kopflosen Nick sitzen. Ich sah sie misstrauisch an und sie wich meinem Blick aus. Nick kam bei beginn des Essens durch Percy zu uns geschwebt kam.

„Uund ? Stiimehen diesee Gerüchtee?" fragte er.

„NICK! Natürlich stimmt es nicht." fauchte ich ihn an.

„Sag die Wahrheit." mischte sich stichelnd Lavender ein. Ich mag sie nicht.

Ich könnte schwören sie zieht abends im Gemeinschaftsraum George mit ihrem Blick aus.

„Lasst sie in Ruhe!" sagten die Zwillinge wie aus einem Mund.

„Freedd, Castiiellee uund Geeorgee !" sang Nick.

Ich drehte mich zu George um. Oh nein. Peeves hat es gehört. Er schwebte direkt über Nick.

Ich warf Fred und George einen panischen Blick zu, doch es war zu spät.

Peeves schwebte bereits durch die Große Halle und grölte Nicks Lied herum.

„ Freedd, Castiiellee uund Geeorgee leebeen iihre _Gelüüstee_ ich haaabee sie graade geseheen als Georgiieee siie küüssteee!"

Alle, bis auf wenige Gryffindors und einige Lehrer, lachten.

Laut, sehr laut. Pfiffe. Finger zeigten auf uns. Gelächter und noch mehr Gelächter.

Zabini, Malfoy und Crabbe pfiffen und grölten.

„RUHE PEEVES!" schrie Professor McGonagall, als sie ihn über die Lehrer hinweg fliegen sah.

Ich drehte mich um und sah Hilfesuchend nach vorn zu Professor McGonagall, sie erwiderte meinen Blick mitfühlend.

Snape grinste hämisch.

Ich stubste George an und bedeutete ihm aufzustehen.

Fred schloss sich uns an und wir verließen zu dritt die Halle, die Blicke von ganz Hogwarts bohrten sich in unsere Rücken. Und ihr Gelächter dröhnte in meinen Ohren.

Fred hakte sich demonstrativ bei mir ein und George legte schützend einen Arm um meine Schultern.

Tränen liefen mein Gesicht herunter doch ich versuchte mich zu beherrschen.

Wir blieben nicht stehen bevor wir in einem unserer Geheimgänge standen.

Sobald der Eingang sich schloss, brach ich an der Wand heulend zusammen.

„Geh schon mal vor, Fred" flüsterte er.

„Ok, bis gleich, George"

Ich spürte wie eine Hand sanft über meine Schulter strich und hörte dann Schritte die sich entfernten.

George blieb regungslos stehen, bis sich die Tür am anderen Ende schloss. Dann sprach er zwei Schutzzauber aus.

„Castielle" sagte er.

Ich sah ihn an. Er versuchte aufmunternd zu lächeln, doch es gelang ihm nicht.

George streckte mir seine Hand hin und ich ergriff sie. Sobald ich vor ihm stand, schlang er die Arme um mich.

Nach einigen Minuten sah ich auf. Seine schönen, braunen Augen sahen mit – warte... was ist das, ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher ...ist es trauer? Mitleid? Liebe?

Ich weiß es nicht. Denn bevor ich seinen Blick deuten konnte, verschwamm meine Sicht.

Durch den Tränenschleier erkannte ich das auch er weinte.

Zögernd, nahm er mein Gesicht in seine Hände und strich eine Träne mit seinem Daumen weg. Meine Knie zitterten als er mich intensiv ansah. Wie sehr ich mir wünschte er würde die kurze Entfernung zwischen unseren Lippen überwinden. Ich hoffte so sehr darauf, das George mich endlich küssen würde.

Er nuschelte etwas so leise, es war kaum hörbar.

Ich vergrub mein Gesicht an seine Brust doch er schob vorsichtig mein Kinn nach oben.

Wir weinten immer noch. Stumme Tränen liefen über unsere Wangen.

Er sah meine Lippen an und biss auf seine. Merlin sieht er gut aus wenn er das macht.

Ich sah ihn fragend an, im selben Moment fühlte ich seine Hand in meinem Nacken.

Langsam bewegte er sein Gesicht zu mir heran und sah die ganze Zeit in meine Augen, dann schloss er sie. Ich schloss meine Augen und stand einfach nur da.

Unsere Lippen berührten sich zuerst nur federleicht, doch er gewann fast sofort Selbstvertrauen. Es war ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss.

Er zog mich in seine Arme zurück und presste mich gegen die Wand.

Ich war so nah bei ihm, ich roch sein Rasierwasser, spürte jeden seiner starken Muskeln und hörte seinen Herzschlag.

Ich bin mir sicher er hörte auch meinen.

Seine Lippen waren heiß und der Rhythmus in dem er sie bewegte war perfekt.

Ganz vorsichtig strich er mit seiner Zunge über meine Unterlippe und bat um auf Erden hatte er das gelernt?

Als unsere Zungen sich fanden und er meine Zunge mit seiner massierte stöhnten wir beide leise. Als er sich selbst hörte wich er sofort zurück und ließ mich leicht verdattert und schwankend stehen. Ich tastete hinter mir nach der Wand um mich abzustützen.

„Wir sollten in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen" sagte er.

Georges Wangen sind feuerrot und er sieht mich nicht an.

Ich nicke.

Mehr bringe ich nicht zu Stande. Mein Kopf schwirrt und ich kann nicht glauben das wir das wirklich getan haben. Innerlich jubele ich. Doch das hielt nicht lange an. Georges verhalten dämpft meine Stimmung gewaltig. Eher gesagt bin ich enttäuscht das es schon vorbei ist, ängstlich das ich der Grund sein könnte und ich fühle mich Schuldbewusst.

Die nächsten Tage verliefen wie immer. Na ja fast,George tat so als gab es den Kuss nicht.

Das zerreißt mich innerlich. Niemandem etwas sagen zu können. Wir reden kaum noch und immer wenn wir allein sind schweigen wir.

Trotzdem tat er so als wäre nichts gewesen, womit wir Fred leider nicht beeindrucken konnten. Fred weiß das etwas nicht stimmt.

Am Mittwoch Nachmittag vor dem Quidditch-training redete Fred auf mich ein

„Castielle, was auch immer passiert ist, wir _müssen_ das klären."

„Fred, es gibt nichts zu klären!" antwortete ich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

„Oh doch das gibt es, Cat, und George geht daran kaputt. Ich bin sein Zwillingsbruder, ich merke sowas!"

„Dann mach dir mal weiter Sorgen um Georgiepuspi was mit mir ist kann dir ja egal sein!" schnappte ich.  
„Ok... wir klären das.. morgen in der Mittagspause?"  
„Mach doch was du willst solange du danach aufhörst mich immer daran zu erinnern"

Später machten wir uns zusammen auf den Weg zum Quidditchfeld , denn ich war nun auch in der Mannschaft. Fred und George fanden Ginny's Idee so super, dass sie es direkt Oliver Wood vorschlugen.

Alle sagten ich sei ein richtiges Naturtalent, was ich nicht bestätigen kann, da ich schon einige male im Matsch lag, aber nach ein paar Übungsstunden mit Harry, Fred, Ginny und vor dem Geheimgang am meisten natürlich mit George, war ich laut Fred genauso gut wie Angelina und die anderen.

Zum Glück bin ich ein Mädchen und muss nicht mit den Zwillingen in eine Umkleide. Obwohl...George's Muskeln... „_Nein Castielle..." _dachte ich „_Er mag dich nicht hör gefälligst au an ihn zu denken!_"

Wir saßen in der Jungenkabine und Wood hielt wieder einen seiner Vorträ merkte gar nicht, das ich ihn die ganze Zeit anstarrte, bis Oliver rief

„Cat! Aufmerksamkeit hierher! Du kannst George gerne nach dem Training ausziehen!"

Alle lachten, George stand auf und verließ die Kabine, Fred sah mich bemitleidend an, während George aufs Feld hinaus ging und außer Sichtweite verschwand.

Ich überlegte nicht eine Sekunde länger. Ich sprang auf und rannte ihm hinterher.

Ich holte ihn am Schlossportal ein und warf mich auf ihn, wir beide landeten im warmen Gras. Ich setzte mich auf ihn damit er sich nicht bewegte, er hätte mich leicht wegstoßen können ich wusste das. Er tat aber einfach so als könne er es nicht.

„Was willst du? Geh weg!"

Noch nie habe ich so eine Kälte in Georges Augen gesehen.

Ich strich mit meiner rechten Hand eine Haarsträhne aus seinem Gesicht und sah ihn traurig an.

„Ich will reden" sagte ich und versuchte ruhig zu klingen.

„Es gibt nichts zu reden." zischte er. George wollte aufstehen, doch ich hielt ihn auf.

„Lass mich -" begann er, aber er konnte seinen Satz nicht beenden weil ich ihn mit meinen Lippen zum schweigen brachte.

Sofort zog er mich an sich, beide Arme um meine Hüfte geschlungen.

Ich war überrascht das er den Kuss sofort erwiderte, protestierte aber nicht.

George setzte sich auf und schnappte dann nach Luft.

„Das war...wow..." er atmete schwer.

Ich grinste, ergriff seine Hand und zog ihn auf die Füße.

George ließ meine Hand aber nicht los,als ich mich umdrehte um zurück zum Training zu gehen.

„Castielle..." Er zog mich in eine Umarmung und küsste mich auf die Wange.

Ich schaute grinsend zu ihm auf.

„Wir müssen zum Training, oder Oliver persönlich kommt uns holen"

Er lachte. „ Da lass ich es drauf ankommen" erwiderte George scherzhaft und gab mir einen kurzen, süßen Kuss auf den Mund.

Ich wand mich dann aus seiner Umarmung und ging auf das Trainingsfeld zu.

George lief neben mir her und ergriff auf halbem Weg meine Hand.

Ich sah ihn an und nickte. George sah mich strahlend an.

Als wir am Quidditchfeld ankamen bestiegen wir unsere Besen und stiegen zu den anderen nach oben, die bereits unter Woods Kommando komplizierte Manöver flogen.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading :)**

**You guys are awesome **

**REVIEW PLEEEEEAAAASE :D :D**


	3. Die Patroni :)

Am nächsten Morgen ging ich voller Erwartungen an den Nachmittag hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo George schon auf mich wartete.

Als er mich sah strahlte er.

Ich ging auf ihn zu und er umarmte mich fest.

„Hey Georgie"

„Hey Cat"

Heute war Freitag.

Am Nachmittag würden wir uns im Raum der Wünsche treffen.

Gestern Abend hatten alle Griffindors, die Mitglieder der DA sind, den Gemeinschaftsraum kurzerhand in einen Vorführungsraum umfunktioniert.

Als erstes haben sie mit einer Stinkbombe alle anderen vertrieben, dann die Stühle und Tische zur Seite geräumt und mir einen ausführlichen Einblick in die DA verschafft.

„Kommst du?" fragte ich George vom Portraitloch aus, der aber machte keine Anstalten sich zu bewegen.

Ich ging auf ihn zu, als ich ihn am Arm berührte, kippte er um und blieb bewegungslos liegen.

Ich keuchte. „George!"

Ich kniete mich neben ihn und legte den Kopf an seine Brust, um sein Herz schlagen zu hören. Es klang, als würde man es durch eine Wand hören, aber wenigstens schlug es. Langsam...

Ich nahm all meinen Mut zusammen und rannte dann so schnell ich konnte nach oben in den Jungenschlafsaal um Fred zu holen.

Doch er und alle anderen Jungen aus meinem Jahrgang waren nicht da.

Also rannte ich in Harry's Schlafsaal – er war da!

„Harry!" rief ich. Er sah mich erschrocken an – er trug noch kein T-Shirt – und drehte sich reflexartig von mir weg.

„Was ist los, Castielle?" fragte er.

„KOMM!" schrie ich. Er stellte keine Fragen, zog sich hastig ein Shirt über und rannte mir nach.

Als wir unten ankamen lag George noch genauso regungslos am Boden wie ich ihn zurückgelassen hatte.

Harry beugte sich über ihn und murmelte „Ich glaube er ist verflucht worden,..."

Ich sah ihn entgeistert an und setze mich neben George's leblosen Körper.

„...bin mir aber nicht ganz sicher. Castielle, geh und hol Professor Dumbledore!"

„NEIN!" fauchte ich ihn an und nahm George's Hand. „Ich gehe nirgendwo hin!"

„Gut," antwortete er ganz ruhig „Seamus, geh bitte und hol Professor Dumbledore! Schildere ihm auf dem Weg hierher das Geschehen und George's Situation und pass auf das Umbridge nichts mitbekommt!"

Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, das Seamus und die anderen aus Harry's Schlafsaal auch mitgekommen waren, aber es war mir egal.

Ich konnte nur entsetzt George anstarren und seine kalte, erstarrte Hand halten.

Harry redete auf mich ein und stellte mir Fragen, aber ich konnte nicht antworten. Ich saß einfach nur da und starrte George ängstlich an.

„Na klar!" murmelte Harry „Geschockt..."

Da ging auch mir und den anderen ein Licht auf. Sie sahen sich gegenseitig fragend an und versuchten in einem der Gesichter etwas Verdächtiges zu entdecken - inzwischen hatte sich fast ganz Griffindor um George, Harry und mich versammelt – doch keiner konnte jemand Verdächtigen ausfindig machen.

Da schwang plötzlich das Portrait der fetten Dame zur Seite und Seamus kam mit Professor Dumbledore, Madame Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall, Hermine, Ginny, Fred und Ron im Schlepptau herein.

Harry stand auf und machte den Lehrern platz damit sie George untersuchen konnten. Fred nahm meine Hand, die George's harte, leblose umklammerte, zog mich zu sich hoch und umarmte mich.

Erst jetzt, da Fred mir eine Träne aus dem Gesicht wischte und Ginny mir ein Taschentuch hinhielt, bemerkte ich, das ich weinte.

„Ihr alle könnt gehen! Marsch, marsch in die Große Halle zum Frühstück!" befahl Professor McGonagall.

„Mrs Wingfield, die beiden Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley, Mrs Granger und

Mr Potter, Sie können bleiben. Mr Finnigen ihnen lasse ich die Wahl." sagte Professor Dumbledore abwesend. Seamus bewegte sich nicht, er sah nur zwischen mir, Fred und George hin und her.

„Poppy," sagte Dumbledore, nun sehr aufmerksam."Er hat einen Schockzauber abbekommen, aber keinen gewöhnlichen, dieser hier, so kommt es mir vor, wurde in unbändigem Hass oder Eifersucht ausgesprochen."

„Wer war das?" fragte Ginny ungläubig.

„Das ist eine sehr gute Frage, Mrs Weasley!" antwortete Madame Pomfrey.

Ich schluchzte und Fred drückte mich fester an sich.

„Kein Grund zur Sorge, Mrs Wingfield. Es gibt eine Gegenformel!" sagte Dumbledore. Er zog einen hübschen aber sehr alt wirkenden Zauberstab hervor und murmelte etwas unverständliches.

Eine gespürte Ewigkeit später holte George angestrengt Luft und versuchte sich schwerfällig aufzurappeln, doch Dumbledore legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Mr Weasley, Sie sollten noch kurz liegen bleiben, es war ein Schockzauber, der äußerst kraftvoll angewendet wurde."

Ich wollte mich zu ihm setzen, doch Harry hielt mich zurück.

„Halt! Warte noch einen Moment. Er muss sich doch erst mal erholen." sagte er. „Sehr Gut! Zwanzig Punkte für Griffindor!" sagte Professor McGonagall zu Harry gewandt. „Für die Ruhe die Sie in dieser Situation bewahrt haben und das gesammelte Wissen das Sie nutzten um Mr Weasley zu helfen!"

„Ja," sagte Dumbledore „und Zehn Punkte für Mrs Wingfield, die Ihren Freund in dieser Notlage nicht allein lassen wollte." Er zwinkerte mir zu. Einen Augenblick später nickte er Harry zu, der seine Arm sinken ließ. Daraufhin kniete ich mich wieder neben George und diesmal nahm er meine Hand.

„Vielleicht sollten Sie beide mit in den Krankenflügel kommen." meinte Madame Pomfrey.

„Ja, Mrs Wingfield, Sie sind ja ganz blass!" bemerkte Professor McGonagall, ein wenig besorgt.

Als ich merkte das alle George und mich anstarrten liefen wir beide knallrot an.

„Also ich finde nicht das die beiden so blass aussehen, ich finde eher das sie so aussehen als wäre ihnen das alles hier ganz schön peinlich." sagte Ron aufrichtig. Ginny und Fred brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus und Harry, Hermine, die Professoren Dumbledore und McGonagall, Madame Pomfrey und Seamus stimmten mit ein, während George und ich noch röter wurden und betreten auf unsere verschränkten Finger starrten.

George und ich verbrachten den Rest des Vormittags im Krankenflügel.

Zuerst servierte uns Madame Pomfrey ein Frühstück, nachdem sie gegangen war, kroch ich zu George ins Bett.

Er grinste mich an und sah mir tief in die Augen, in dem Moment hustete Lavender Brown im Bett gegenüber laut und Madame Pomfrey kam herbei

gewuselt. George und ich liefen rot an und wenig später schliefen wir ein, ohne auch nur ein Wort gesprochen zu haben.

Als Madame Pomfrey uns mittags weckte, um uns zu entlassen, sah sie empört aus, sagte aber nichts, zu der für sie ungewöhnlichen Krankenflügel Bett-Situation.

Wir machten uns auf den Weg in die Große Halle zum Mittagessen. Als wir dort ankamen, starrten uns die Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws und die Slytherins empört wie immer an, doch die Griffindors grinsten breit.

Bei Fred angekommen ersparte George mir diesmal den fast-kopflosen Nick, indem er diesen wütend ansah.

Ich kuschelte mich diesmal aber trotzdem an ihn heran, weil ich immer noch so glücklich war, das er lebte und wohlauf war.

Ich aß nicht, sprach nicht, trank nicht. Ich war einfach nur froh, mich an George zu kuscheln und ihn und Fred neben mir zu wissen.

Die anderen unterhielten sich über das, was heute wohl bei der DA gemacht werden würde, aber das interessierte mich nicht sonderlich.

Nachdem Fred und George aufgegessen hatten gingen wir in den Kerker zu Zaubertränke.

Das war nicht gerade unser Lieblingsfach, es war fast niemandes Lieblingsfach.

Alle, bis auf die Slytherins, hassten Professor Snape, den Hauslehrer von Slytherin. Als Snape die Kerkertür öffnete grinste er George, Fred und mich mit unverhohlenem Hass an.

„Dann wollen wir die Drei Musketiere doch einmal trennen." sagte er mit seiner kalten, schleimigen Stimme. „Rumgeturtel wird in meinem Kurs nicht geduldet! Und schon gar nicht zu Dritt!"

Die Slytherins lachten lauthals.

George und ich liefen knallrot an und in den Blicken von ihm und Fred sah ich, dass sie Snape am liebsten an die Gurgel springen würden.

„Ich denke es reicht, wenn wir Mrs Wingfield zu Mrs Bullstrode schicken,

denn ich hoffe inständig das sich Ihre _Gelüste..._" Er dehnte das Wort genüsslich. „...auf die beiden Mr Weasley beschränken." sprach er in hämischem Ton weiter.

Wir wurden noch röter, soweit das bei George und mir noch möglich war.

Ich hielt Fred am Ärmel fest, sah George beruhigend an und wusste das sie verstanden. Dann taten wir wie geheißen.

Ich warf George einen wehmütigen Blick zu während ich zu Millicent Bullstrode herüber trottete.

Den Rest der Doppelstunde, in der wir einen Kessel flüssigen Todes zusammen brauen sollten, mussten wir hämische Anspielungen von Snape ertragen, die allesamt auf Pansy Parkinsons Gerücht basierten.

Als Professor Snape die Stunde beendete, packten wir hastig unsere Sachen.

Fred und George traten an meine Seite, George nahm mir, gegen meinen Willen die Tasche ab und ich hakte mich bei den beiden ein.

So gingen wir dann hoch erhobenen Hauptes aus dem Kerker.

Professor Snape und die Slytherins starrten uns mit offenen Mündern nach.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen verstauten wir unsere Sachen und gingen

dann den Korridor entlang zum Raum der Wünsche, dem Treffpunkt der DA.

Mich wunderte das nach einigen Minuten auch Schüler aus den anderen Häusern den Raum der Wünsche betraten.

Im ersten Augenblick erkannte ich keines der vielen Gesichter, doch dann sah ich Luna Lovegood, Cho Chang, Susan Bones, und Terri Boot.

Doch ich konnte keinen einzigen Slytherin entdecken, was mich auch nicht sonderlich störte.

Niemand machte sich die Mühe mich irgendwem vorzustellen, mich kannte dank Pansy Parkinsons Gerücht sowieso jeder.

Ich war fast genauso berühmt in Hogwarts wie Harry, wenn auch nicht gerade aus besonders vorzeigbaren Gründen, selbst wenn es natürlich nicht stimmte.

Wir begannen fast sofort mit dem praktischen Teil, Harry führte vor wie man den Patronus-Zauber anwendete und dann sollten wir auch schon üben.

„Denkt an euer glücklichstes Erlebnis, die glücklichste Erinnerung!" erinnerte Harry uns. „Nur so ist der Patronus stark genug um auch mehreren Dementoren stand zu halten."

Ich ging zu Ginny herüber und Harry gab das Startsignal zum Üben.

Während wir übten, gab Harry uns Tipps bei der Ausführung, doch irgendwie wollte es mir nicht so richtig gelingen.

Meine Erinnerung war auch nicht besonders glücklich.

Ich dachte daran wie ich meine Chaoszwillinge kennenlernte.

Im zweiten Schuljahr ging ich durch einen Korridor des Schlosses, auf dem Weg zu Zaubertränke, wo ich eigentlich schon seit 15 Minuten sein sollte.

Plötzlich wurde alles um mich herum Pechschwarz. Wo vorne und hinten ist hätte man in dem Moment nicht Fragen brauchen, es war so schwarz, das man selbst das nicht mehr wusste. Und der Schleim, in dem ich landete war auch nicht sehr hilfreich.

Langsam wurde es wieder hell.

Der Schleim war grün, dass viel mir als erstes auf, denn ich war damit komplett voll. Die Zwillinge standen sich krümmend vor lachen am Rand der Pfütze.

Allerdings hatten die Beiden nicht damit gerechnet, das ich sie mit dem Schleim bewerfen würde.

Nach wenigen Sekunden - in denen sie zu verdutzt waren um sich zu wehren – waren sie genauso schleimig wie ich selbst.  
Nachdem ich dann auch noch anfing laut los zu lachen, kamen sie auf mich zu.

„Hi, Ich bin George und das ist Fred."

„Ich bin Castielle" antwortete ich.

„Wie kommt es das wir dich nicht kennen? Du hast anscheinend den perfekten Sinn für Humor", fragte Fred und half mir lachend auf.

„Tja, könnte sein das ich das Pech nur so magisch anziehe, ich hatte Anfang des Jahres die Drachenpocken, weshalb ich den größten Teil nicht hier sondern im unterrichtet wurde. Heute ist mein zweiter Tag hier ."

„Was ist mit dem Ersten Jahr?" fragte George.

„Meine Familie kommt aus Frankreich. Ich bin nach Beaubatonx gegangen, bevor wir hierher zogen."

„Vous parlons la francais?" fragte George.

„Ah oui. Un peu." ich zwinkerte George zu und strich mir eine schleimige Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Wir sollten uns langsam auf den Weg zu Zaubertränke machen." bemerkte Fred.

„Ich hoffe ihr seit keine Slytherins." sagte ich lachend und die beiden sahen mich entsetzt an.

Von dem Tag an, sah man uns drei nicht mehr getrennt.

Während um mich herum bereits Luna's Hase, Ron's Hund, Harry's Hirsch, Hermine's Otter, Ginny's Pferd und einige weitere Patroni umhertollten, sah ich zu Fred und George, auch ihnen schien es nicht so wirklich zu gelingen.

Nach ein paar weiteren Versuchen, die nur einen Dunstschleier hervorbrachten, ging ich zu George.

Er sah mich strahlend an.

„Und gefällt es dir hier?" fragte er grinsend.

„Ja, es ist super."

Er schwieg.

„George? Darf ich mal etwas ausprobieren?"

„Klar," antwortete er. „Alles was du willst."

Er grinste mich an. Ich sah kurz zu ihm auf.

Dann nahm ich seine Hand und verschränkte meine Finger mit seinen.

Er sah grinsend auf unsere Hände und starrte dann in meine Augen.

Dann hauchte ich „Expecto Patronum."

Ein vibrieren schwappte durch meinen Zauberstab und verteilte sich in meinem ganzen Körper. Das Gefühl war so mächtig, das ich nichts tun konnte als meine Augen zu schließen.

Nach einigen Sekunden zog sich die Vibration in meine mit George verschränkten Fingern zurück und ich öffnete meine Augen.

Aus meinem Zauberstab brach ein anmutiger, silbrig schimmernder Löwe hervor.

Lavender sah mich mit kaltem, hasserfüllten Blick an. Ich wich ihrem Blick sofort aus und traf George's.

Er beugte sich langsam zu mir und sah mich an, ich weiß nicht ob es stolz war, der in seinem Blick aufflammte, doch ich hatte nicht genug Zeit mich in seinen wunderschönen braunen Augen zu verlieren, denn Harry, Hermine, Ginny, Fred und alle anderen stürmten auf mich ein.

Sie umarmten mich und fragten woran ich gedacht hatte, doch ich murmelte nur etwas unverständliches und grinste verlegen.

George wurde durch die Masse an Gratulanten von mir weggedrückt und ließ meine Hand los.

Ich sah betreten zu Boden als Lavender vor mir stand.

Sie sagte in zuckersüßem Ton „Er ist meiner."

Sie tat so als gratuliere sie mir. Umarmte mich dann und verschwand.

Am nächsten Tag im Gemeinschaftsraum, saßen Fred und George auf dem Sofa vor einem der Kamine. Ich saß vor George auf dem Boden und lehnte mit dem Rücken an seinen Beinen.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da," sagte Fred und zwinkerte uns zu. „Ich wette das Dobby ganz begeistert davon sein wird mich zu sehen."

„Denk daran dich zu _bedanken_" sagte ich in Hermines Tonfall,_ „_und vergiss die Getränke nicht." fügte ich hinzu. Wir lachten.

„Gut, dass du mich erinnerst, Cat! Das Butterbier vergesse ich immer unten, weil sie einem ja nie genug Essen geben können." Fred grinste.

„Soll ich mitkommen und dir tragen helfen?" fragte George.

„Nein, danke, ein einfacher Schwebezauber wird's auch tun. Wir sind hier ja nicht bei den Muggeln. Außerdem hab ich _die_ _Karte_. Seit dem wir diehaben wurden wir doch nicht mehr erwischt."

Nachdem Fred gegangen ist, waren George und ich allein.

Ich setzte mich neben George und er sah mich stirnrunzelnd an.

„An was hast du gedacht, als du den Patronus hervorgebracht hast?" fragte er mich zögernd.

Ich stammelte herum und brachte dann nur „ ... _dich_" heraus.

Er sagte einen Moment lang gar nichts und ich dachte schon, dass er jeden Moment anfangen würde loszulachen.

Er stand auf und drehte sich weg.

Einige Sekunden geschah nichts und mir standen schon die Tränen in den Augen.

Ich stand auf und wollte schon los rennen, damit er meine Tränen nicht sah, doch er drehte sich, hielt mich am Arm fest und zog mich fest an sich. Er beugte sich zu mir runter, ich schloss die Augen und dann ließ er mich schlagartig los und setzte sich zurück aufs Sofa. Ich schwankte ein wenig.

Fred sah mich verwirrt an, doch ich sagte nichts und griff nach dem Butterbier,

welches gerade auf mich zu schwebte.

Ich traute meinen Augen kaum, als ich sah das die Tabletts nicht wie geplant auch schwebten, sondern von fünf Hauselfen getragen wurden.

„Warum - " aber weiter kam ich nicht, da beantwortete Dobby schon die nicht fertige Frage.

„Als Mr Weasley sagte er wolle einen Schwebezauber anwenden, da konnten wir das nicht zulassen, das Zaubern ist auf den Gängen untersagt." sagte der Hauself mit seiner hohen Stimme. „Wir wollten nicht das Mr Weasley noch mehr Unannehmlichkeiten wegen uns ertragen muss, Miss."

Sie stellten die Tabletts auf dem Tisch ab und stellten sich dann zu Dobby.

„Danke" sagte ich etwas verwirrt.

Er verneigte sich und ging dann mit den anderen Elfen aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

Ich nahm mir ein Stück Schokoladentorte und setze mich neben Fred auf das andere Sofa.

Es entstand ein sehr peinliches Schweigen, niemand wagte es etwas zu sagen.

Lavender tauchte auf.

„Halli hallo, ohh lecker kann ich ein Stück?" sie zeigte auf den Kesselkuchen der bei George stand.

„Nimm dir so viel wie du willst." sagte George und lächelte sie an.

Er _lächelte _sie an! Ich raste innerlich vor Wut.

Lavender beugte sich so weit nach dem Kuchen vor das George eine 1A Sicht auf ihren Ausschnitt hatte. Ich sah ihn an während er sich auf die Lippe biss und die Sicht anscheinend genoss. Am liebsten würde ich auf der Stelle aufstehen und ihm ins Gesicht schlagen. Doch ich tat einfach so als mache es mir nichts aus und fing ein Gespräch mit Fred an. Als ich wieder unauffällig zu ihm rüber sah flirtete sie so offensichtlich mit ihm, dass mir schlecht wurde

„Mir ist schlecht." sagte ich zu Fred und stand auf. „Ich werde mich schlafen legen. Tut mir leid das du _das _da allein ertragen musst"

Er verzog das Gesicht und sagte „Bis morgen"

Fred sah mich noch entschuldigend an, doch ich ging ohne ein weiteres Wort nach oben.

* * *

**A/N  
**Hey Guys :)  
Hoffentlich ist des net all zu a großer schmarrn und deshalb bitte ich euch um ein Feedback :D  
**REVIEW PLEASE :)  
**ich überlege des zu übersetzn wenns gut is. :)  
Danke


End file.
